


Always be Hope

by fogsblue



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Introspection, POV Third Person, Romance, Sometimes you need Jack's perspective on events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 13:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2027022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fogsblue/pseuds/fogsblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>14. first kiss and 45. under the influence - Doctor/Rose</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always be Hope

Jack steps between the Doctor and Rose, sighing. On any normal day, he’d be making popcorn and setting himself up comfortably to watch this display. A chance to see the Doctor, last of the Time Lords, and Rose Tyler, the woman who makes the Oncoming Storm beg, about to fall into bed and make each other scream? He could sell tickets, make himself rich enough to retire in any century, on any planet, from the beginning of the universe, until the end.

But, for all he was an incorrigible bastard, letting the woman who saved him and also saved the man who saved the universe, share their first kiss under the influence of tulsomium bothered him.

Since the moment he’d set foot on the TARDIS, he’s been watching them dance around each other, Rose moving closer and the Doctor stepping closer, only to panic. Though each of the Time Lord’s steps back is smaller than the last. But still, when they kiss, Jack can’t help but hope they’re both in their right minds, unaffected and moving together because they’re both too tired to avoid it anymore. And maybe if he’s lucky, he’ll get to witness that moment when the universe trembles and time pauses, just long enough.

Grabbing one of Rose’s hands, and one of the Doctor’s, Jack leads the two most important people in his universe back to the TARDIS, sending them to their bedrooms with instructions to sleep of the effects of the odd elements and call him if they need help.

Sending the TARDIS into the vortex, the flight rough without the Doctor’s guidance, Jack smile with a small amount of pride when he succeeds. He tries to amuse himself talking with the amazing ship, but eventually admits defeat and decides to get some sleep. Stopping by Rose’s room, he frowns to find it empty. Knowing the Doctor would never intentionally do anything to hurt or take advantage of Rose, he heads quickly past the Doctor’s room.

When he arrives, he looks in and smiles. Curled up in the middle of the Doctor’s bed is Rose. And curled around her, a surprising sober and content expression on his face, is the Doctor, watching her like she’s the universe. Jack catches the Doctor’s eye and nods. He isn’t needed. He’ll always be there to help Rose and her Time Lord, but the man curled around her in bed, will always be there to protect her from the worst the universe has to offer.

Nodding at the Doctor, Jack turns and heads to bed, feeling hopeful for the two most important people in his universe. For the first time in years, he’s found something greater than himself to believe in. With Rose by the Doctor’s side, there will always be hope.


End file.
